


pink bow.

by glimadora (iloveyousweetbean)



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 <3 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/glimadora
Summary: “I’m not scared. I have Adora.”





	pink bow.

**Author's Note:**

> Second Day, Second Prompt: Pink! I love Glimadora so much. 😌💓

* * *

 

Glimmer couldn’t contain her nerves that awaited her on her wedding day.  It was all anyone on Bright Moon had talked about for months since Adora had proposed to her.

 

She loved Adora so much, and she’d lay down her life for her. She’d follow Adora to the ends of the Etheria and ever since Adora had stumbled into her life, Glimmer couldn’t imagine her life without her in it.

 

Now she was going to spend the rest of her life with the woman she loved dearly.

 

“Are you getting cold feet, Glimmer?” Bow asked her, interrupting Glimmer’s thoughts.

 

Glimmer turned to see Bow, who was wearing a huge grin as she threw her arms around him.

 

“Bow!” Glimmer cried out and he returned her hug, holding her tightly.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Bow pulled back to look at her directly in her eyes.

 

“Nervous. Happy.” Glimmer smoothed her dress down again, anxious. “ I don’t know if Adora still wants to go through with marrying me.”

 

Bow squeezed her hands gently, and she met his warm eyes, “That woman loves you to the ends of Etheria and back. She’s currently panicking in her own room, but your mom is reassuring her.”

 

“Maybe I should-”

 

“Glimmer…” Bow chuckled, “Your heart has always led you in the right direction. Listen to it now. It won’t lie to you.”

 

Glimmer fluttered her wings, which had grown almost as much her mother’s but not quite, and felt her nerves calm down again. She was going to be okay. Adora loved her and she loved Adora. That’s all that mattered.

 

“Thank you, Bow.” Glimmer’s eyes were brimming with tears and Bow shook his head.

 

“Don’t do that, Glim.” Bow began to choke up, and gently dabbed a tissue at Glimmer’s eyes, trying to help her hold her tears back, “Save that for when you’re up there marrying the love of your life.”

 

“I don’t want to cry in front of Adora.” Glimmer giggled, “She’s going to think I’m hurt or something.”

 

“You’re going to be okay. Now come on, your mother is waiting to walk you down the aisle.” Bow let go of her hands and Glimmer beamed, glad that her best friend was there to ground her.

 

“Is Adora okay?” Glimmer asked one more time and Bow nodded.

“What’s that you have in your hand?” Bow pointed to something that Glimmer had clasped tightly onto in her hand.

 

“It’s my gift for Adora.” Glimmer felt slightly embarrassed, as she bashfully showed Bow a little pink bow that had a butterfly pin in the middle.

 

“Glimmer, are you in there?” Queen Angella called out and Bow gave Glimmer a huge thumbs up. “Please don’t be scared. I know it’s-”

 

Glimmer burst out of her room and hugged her mother. “I’m not scared. I have Adora.”

 

* * *

 

“Glimmer.”

 

It was her name and the way that Adora said it sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

 

“Adora.”

 

Glimmer pressed the little pink bow into Adora’s hand and she saw the way her face lit up.

 

“I do.”

 

“I do.” Glimmer burst into tears, and Adora lifted her up in her arms. Glimmer clung onto her tightly, as her wife spun her around and everyone was clapping, but the only thing that Glimmer heard was Adora’s voice calling for her.

 

“I love you, Glimmer.” Adora kissed her cheek, and Glimmer nuzzled her nose into Adora’s neck gently. “I’m so excited to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

“You want me to put that one for you?” Glimmer cupped Adora’s cheek and they both giggled as Adora fumbled with the pink bow, trying to hand it to her.

 

“I’d love that.”

 

Glimmer clipped it on to the side and Adora picked her up in her arms again, carrying her down the aisle.

 

There was a bright light in her eyes as she looked down at her love, her life, her Glimmer.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo &/or comment if you enjoyed!! Thank you!!


End file.
